Hollywood's New Bachelor
by Amoranth
Summary: Non-superhero AU. (The Avengers/Superheros don't exist, but the characters still do) Darcy has just lost a bet and now she have to get on a TV Show called Hollywood's New Bachelor.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I don't actually watch kind of shows like The Bachelor. But I saw a prompt about it and I really like it. This is my first fanfiction. You will probably see grammar mistakes, I am so sorry about that. English is not my native language and that's why it is so hard for me to write it. So, if you have suggestions, please don't hesitate to write it. Thank you so much! And as you can all guess, i don't own anything.

 **Chapter 1 : FOR A BET**

"Hi there, my name is Darcy Lewis. I am 24 years old and I studied political science. To be honest I don't actually believe in love or finding love on a TV show. So, yes. I think your TV show is ridiculous. Anyway me and my bestie -which i'm going to definetly kill her- made a bet and then as you can guess i lost. So i am doing this for a stupid bet. I hope you can all forgive me for stealing your time.

Please don't choose me, seriously."

Darcy stopped the record mode. She really hated Bianca -her bes friend- at the moment. As a revenge she decided to unfriend her from facebook and upload their all photos which Bianca looked ugly. Even thought Darcy was so sure that producers or who ever in charge wouldn't choose her because of the fact that she looked horrible in the video and she actually kinda mocked their Tv show, she felt disreputable. Plus seriously who the hell was doing a tv show for finding a girlfriend. Okay he is rich but really dude, go outside and meet some people. What is wrong with you?

Darcy sent her application video and then called her dear(!) friend Bianca. Lucky her, it was went straight to voice mail.

"Hey girl, I sent the video but they probably wouldn't choose me. I look terrible and made extra effort to look like that. Really, I even paint one of my teeth black. Call me later, bye!"

Well, Darcy couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

Just five days later, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Darcy Lewis?" a man voice spoke.

"Yes, that's me." Darcy said with hesitation. She was a little excited cause she actually throught it was her ex boyfriend.

"Congrats! You will be on Hollywood's New Bachelor!"

Darcy froze. Oh my god, oh my god. What, why the hell?

"I think there is a mistake. I can not. It wasn't even a real application." Darcy wanted to think that this was a cruel joke.

"No there is not. But if your application isn't real then you must pay 1500 $ for sending us a prank video." the man said coldly.

"What? I didn't know that! It is so unfair! Is that some kind of joke?" she yelled.

"No but It is written our terms of agreement which you accept before sending us your application video." the man tried to explain.

"Nobody reads that!" she wanted to cry, scream but not wanted to pay 1500 $ to a stupid tv show for a stupid bet

"Well, that's shame. How would you like to pay?" the man asked mockly.

"I will not freaking pay!" she yelled him again.

"Good, the show will be start monday next week and I suggest you to start to pack for moving our Bachelor's mansion. If things go in your way, you'll be live there for six months. And if you are lucky enough you will leave there as . We will contact you for details. By the way my name is Tony Stark, I am producer of the show."

Originally she had thought that was a joke and the man could be one of Bianca's friends. But apparetly he didn't. The man couldn't even wait for her answer, he just hung up the phone.

Darcy needed to talk Bianca, now.

* * *

"You should go, oh my god! Of course, you should go! You lost the bet." Bianca said cheerfully as she took a sip from her wine.

"What no! You wouldn't go if you had lost the bet." Darcy protested.

"I think it will be fun. Besides have you seen Thor freaking Odinson? He is so freaking rich and hot! Well, I'd definetly go." Bianca looked her innocently.

"Well if he is that hot, why the hell he is trying to find a girlfriend on a tv show?" She had a point and Bianca knew that.

"I don't know but who the hell cares? You are going to be Hollywood's New Bachelor!" she raised her glass to her. Meanwhile, all Darcy wanted to do was cry.

* * *

Next Week : Monday

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." she murmured as she walked to the mansion. There were nine girls already inside. They all looked stunning, beautiful and clever. So why they were here, entering this meaningless competition? Maybe they all lost a bet like her. Seriously what is wrong with this people?

Suddenly she heard a voice coming next to her.

"Are you Darcy Lewis?" the man asked suspiciously.

"Yes?" she said with hesitation.

"Well what happened to your teeth?"

Darcy abruptly remembered that she had painted one of her teeth to black while recording the application video. She tried to not the laugh but she failed.

"I painted it white." she said and try to look serious. Probably he was thinking she was crazy. Maybe they even could eliminate her for lying? Let's hope so.

First he just blinked then he laugh, really laugh. "I almost believe it, kid. That was a good one. Anyway I'm Tony Stark, we spoke on the phone."

"How can I forget?" she gave him the fakest smile he have ever seen.

He didn't give a damn and continue to talk. "We'll discuss rules later. Now, you should go to the camera room, wants to see you. There is a interview and all girls have already done."

"Camera Room" Oh, that's the room people on the show go and talk shit about each other. Then watch it from tv. It was even more stupid because everywhere in the mansion were full of cameras. Well first person she would talk shit about was Tony Stark, frankly.

When she went into the "camera room" there was a obvious disgust in her face. The room was painted red and the only things in the room were a leopard print couch and a camera in front of it. If she didn't know what is going on, she could actually thought that this was a porn movie studio. She couldn't see anyone in the room so she wandered in the room. Tried to find something acceptable about this room, but she couldn't. She gave up and decided to leave. She will not let herself to fall this much. Especially for a bet. When she was about to leave, the door opened.

There was a tall man clad in tight black leather pants and dark green v-neck. His arms fold across his chest. When she looked his face Darcy saw his beautiful green eyes and... his damn cheekbones. With his long black hair, Darcy thought he looked like a rockstar... or rebel kid of the family. She wasn't sure.

"Were you leaving?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. He had a deep voice and an accent.

"Nope! I was looking for ." she lied as she sat on the couch.

"Looks like you found him." he said, directing his gaze at her. Darcy was pretty much sure that he was challenging her.

There it is, Darcy thought. An accepteble reason for staying!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews. Like i said, english is not my native language so probably there will be mistakes. Thank you so much for understanding. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 2 - Lights Camera Action!**

He was still studying her like she was an alien coming out of the planet... or a really weird annoying insect.

"I thought one of your teeth was rotting." he said, still studying her.

Darcy sighed. So, apparently everyone had watched her application video. Seriously if Kanye West had popped up out in nowhere and asked about her teeth, she wouldn't have surprised.

"Funny, I thought you were blond and more..." she couldn't find the word, actually she couldn't 'chose' the word. Before she could decide, he began to laugh, it was so obviously fake which annoyed her more.

"Congratilations Miss Lewis, now you are the very first person confused between me and my brother Thor." he said sweetly.

Mr. Odinson, great! "My name is Loki, I am the cinematographer and camera operator of the show. Now please, let's get start, I have more important things to do."

Really more important things? Totally, what would be more important than doing an interview with a girl who just got herself into a competition for winning your brother's heart? Darcy settled into the couch, a really uncomfortable courch by the way. Everything in this room was pretty uncomfortable. But when Loki came to head of the camera, Darcy felt like she was ready to tell everything. It was a really weird feeling. And at some point, it was a proof that he is good at his job.

"Okay, my questions will be cut on the TV. So don't mention my name. Answer my questions as if you are talking to yourself." he paused as if he waited for her to understand, which annoyed her more. "Well, let's get start" he said and press the record button.

"Tell us about yourself, How you decide to attend Hollywood's New Bachelor?" he asked, he looked like he was already bored.

Darcy suddenly remembered something Bianca had told her: _Don't mention about the bet. They will eliminate you on the show and you will have to pay 1500 $._ Darcy couldn't tell if Bianca had been serious or not, but she decided not to tell. So what would a Bachelor-Girl answer this question? Probably something weird...

"I've wanted to attend this show for a long time. I am a big fan of it. So when I saw the auditions, I wanted to take my chance and go for it!" she said, forcing a stupid smile onto her face.

"What do you think about the show? Do you think you will win Thor Odinson's heart?" he said, he didn't even try to hide the teasing tone of his voice.

"I hope I will." she lied, then add "I'm more like ' _go hard or go home'_ kind of a girl. If I can not win that's no big deal but I'll try. Maybe he can be my soulmate, right?". Great, people will think she was crazy and then sent her home immidiately. Could she even look more ridiculous than this?

"Last question, what is your suggestions for the other contestants?"

"Okay, I got one suggestion" She smiled, fakely then said something to make her look even more ridiculous. "Have fun and be yourself."

She mentally face palmed herself, and somehow she knew that probably Loki mentally face palmed himself too. When she looked up his face, Loki looked at her with a quizzical expression. Like there was something wrong in her answer. Well, there were a lot of wrong things, but she wondered what disturb him.

"Is there a problem?" she said, looking at his face innocently.

He paused for a moment. "No, not at all." he responded, he was still looking confused. "You may want to go to the living room, Thor will be there in a minute. He wants to talk to the constestants." He started to pick his camera equipments as she walked out of the door.

 **LIVING ROOM**

Living Room was big. Like really big. Of course that was a mansion, but seriously Darcy's whole appartement could fit into this living room. When she looked at the walls, she saw the cameras on the corners of the walls. It was pretty disturbing. Then a girl walked towards to her, she was pretty.

"Hi, My name is Jane. And you are?"

Darcy stare at her down for a little bit. Yeap, she looked pretty normal. "And I am Darcy." she said waving her hands.

"Are you excited?" Jane asked nerveously. Darcy wanted to say no. She wasn't excited, she didn't really feel anything and she didn't know why.

"Yes, very much" she lied again. Damn! If she spend her next six months in here, she can be really good liar, a master of lies maybe.

Then she realized something. All girls were sitting in the living room, talking to each other as if they were bestfriends. Okay It's been just hours but shouldn't they all be arc enemies of each other? The strange thing is they were all like supermodels, and Darcy wanted to tell them the fact that they can all find a man like Thor Odinson if they just go outside and look around.

"Oh, god..." All girls stand up, smiling each other.

 _Wait, did i say all of this aloud_ , Darcy thought panickly. Luckily, none of the girls was looking at her, they all look something behind her. She slowly turned her head and saw it... well saw him.

Darcy had only seen him in newspapers, magazines and on the internet or maybe on TV. But what she saw at the moments was totally much better. Actually he looked pretty gorgerous, blond, masculer and all. Then he smiled and looked even better. He looked like a god.

"Hello Ladies, My name is Thor Odinson. I am here to make your wishes come true."

And... He was pretty dumb. Darcy saw Tony and Loki, came to the living room as well but they were standing on a blind spot for the cameras could not see them. Tony looked like for some reason he was having fun, but Loki was leaning against the wall and probably praying for all of this end quickly.

"I want to meet all of you personally, but first congratulations on you to make it on the show. I watched your application videos and I feel like I've already known you... Felicia, Alice, Natasha, Jane, Veronica, Jennifer, Sif, Shanna, Megan, Darcy..." Thor said all of their names correctly, pointing his finger to them.

 _Oh god,_ Darcy thought. That confused looked in his face when he said her name. Was he still looking at her, confusing? Yes, he was.

"Yes, I am not ugly." she said quickly, weaving her hand as if saying it was not a big deal.

Thor still looked confused but she saw Loki and Tony smirked behind the cameras. It made her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. After today could she still feeling _the embarrassment?_

Thor put a charming smile on his face erasing the confusion look. "I didn't want to mean that, I've just thinking that you are incredibly beautiful."

She wanted to roll her eyes at him but couldn't. This program will be on tv and she didn't want to recognize as a annoying woman who rolls her eyes at Thor Odinson on the first episode. Well, probably end of the show she would be recognize as _a awkward woman who doesn't even know why she is here._ Strangely, she saw Loki rolled his eyes at Thor as if he exactly knew what she's been thinking. Darcy tried really hard to not laugh.

"The competitions of the show will start tommorrow. I'll be there with you. See you in the morning, good luck and goodnight" he said, and Darcy could swear he winked at her.

Then he just left to room. Seriously, he just left. Leaving Darcy all alone when all of the girls staring at her with pure jealously on their faces. Looked like she couldn't even make a few friends.

 _Who does he think he was? Well, who do you think you are, you are the one who attends a TV show for winning his heart? Of course he can treat you like this,_ Darcy thought, angry at herself.

She decided to go to the terrace for a urgent need of air. She knew that cameras probably on, and this would be on TV but she didn't care. She need to think what to do next. But when she saw the view of the terrace and she didn't really care to think. Night, city and lights... She rested her hands on the rail, leaning against them looking out to the city. It was the hell of a view.

"What are you doing here?"

A familiar voice interrupt her thoughts. She turned around and saw that it was Loki, again. He was holding a wine bottle in his hand, and looked pretty calm.

"Off the record or not?" she asked jokingly. As a response he raised one eyebrow inquisitively, his fingers tapping idly around his bottle. Then walked towards to her until they are face to face. He took a sip of his alcohol then handed her the bottle, which she takes with speculation. He had a challenging look in his face while she took a sip.

"Normally, it is against to rules that you are standing here, drinking wine with a man who is not Thor. So, yes it is off the records." he smirked mischievously. His voice was soft, smooth and very alluring. The way he said it, like he didn't care about Thor and rules of the show in the slightest, makes Darcy's heart skip a beat in her chest. Those green eyes of his are locked on hers.

"Oh, that was really good. Thank you." she said as he handed him the bottle back. As he took it, he stepped back then start to watch the view as well as Darcy.

After a few minutes, he asked what he has been thinking all day.

"What are you doing here Darcy Lewis?" it was almost a whisper but Darcy has almost jumped out.

"Sharing a bottle of wine with you, I guess." she said as if she doesn't understand the question.

"You know what I mean" He leaned towards to her and it took everything she had not to flinch. "What are you doing in this show, why are you here?" he asked, his voice was still like a whisper. He invaded her personal space even more and gave her a naughty smirk.

"I'm here because i am planning to win your brother's heart, remember? He is my soulmate and... Are you drunk?" she huffled. She wasn't even sure what they _were_ doing. What would happen if someone looked into terrace right now? Well, she probably could go to home.

Loki stepped back and leaned against the rails. "I know you are lying. You are not that good, You were lying in the interview either. I don't know why but I will find out." he said, basically.

"Okay who are you? A psychic? A lie detector?" Darcy said looking at him in shock.

"Well, like i said you are not that good at lying. You actually look like a woman who makes an embarrasing thing and got herself into even more embarrasing situation. It is okay if you don't want to tell but you can not fool me." his said, calmly. He was looking like he was having really fun at their conversation. Of course, he was having fun because he was right.

He smiled again, then he left. He didn't even wait for her answer.

He just left.

Leaving Darcy in her pure confusion.

* * *

 **NEXT WEEK ON HOLLYWOOD'S NEW BACHELOR**

 **THE CAMERA ROOM**

"I don't really like her you know. She acts weird, she is not like one of us." Sif said, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Hello ladies, my name is Steve Rogers. I am the presenter of the show." he said, the grin on his face seemingly irreplaceable.

 _I think i am in love,_ Darcy thought as she kept her face straight.

"For a girl who doesn't want to be here you are doing well." Loki said calmly, still and still challenging her.

"I do embrassing things, not dumb. Everyone could do that easily." she replied, challenge him back.

Suddenly they heard a girl's scream, coming from the field.

"Well except Alice" she said, tried not to laugh.

"The lady I will go out with dinner is..." Thor said, tried to make a tension in the room.

 _Please don't pick me please don't_ , she prayedas she holded her breath.

 **IT'S ALL ON THE NEW EPISODE OF HOLLYWOOD'S NEW BACHELOR**


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, thank you so much for all faves, follows and especially reviews. So writing is getting harder everytime because I'm trying to write ten girls in the same mansion in a tv show. So again, I'm so sorry for mistakes.

 **Smiles1998 -** Thank you so much, and I'm glad you like it because I'm in love with your After Ultron story. So it means a lot to me

 **Macel -** Hey, I'm glad you like it. We'll find out who is the lucky woman Thor gonna go out with in this chapter. So i'm waiting for your review!

 **Tomi -** Thank you for your review. I hope this chapter will make you satisfield.

So here is the next chapter!

 **Chapter 3 - A Dinner With The Bachelor**

Darcy couldn't sleep well. Damn, she couldn't even sleep. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was his smile. His damn charming stupid smile, she wanted to punch his face, yeah I'm talking about you, Thor Odinson. Then there was his brother, but she didn't want to punch him, she didn't even know what to do with him.

She got up out of the bed and realized that her roommate (or 'showmate' in that situation) had already gone. She quickly changed her clothes and put a little makeup, she wore her blue dress. She didn't want to look like she tried hard to look good but she was so sure that all girls looking like they were going somewhere fancy. Let's go and find out, she thought and went downstairs.

Yeap, she had been so right. All girls were having breakfast in the dinning room and every one of them looked so freaking fascinating that Darcy suddenly regretted her dress choice. When they saw Darcy coming to the room, they all smiled to her and continuning their breakfast. She sat one of the chairs.

"Hey! Good morning!" Jane was the first person to talk to her.

"Hey, good morning you too." she said with a warm smile.

"Good morning, darling" A blond, cold, beautiful woman spoke. Darcy didn't know why but the woman's voice was like... angry?

"Good morning." she replied with hesitation.

"I'm your roommate, Alice." she said, then added: "Do you know that you snore while you're sleeping?" Alice rised her eyebrow and it made her even more annoying than before.

 _Oh god, I haven't even had a coffee yet. I can't deal with this_ she thought to herself. All girls was waiting for her answer. We are on a national tv, people!

"Really? Oh my god that's so scary. There should be another person staying in our room because I didn't sleep last night." she snapped.

"So that's why you look horrible right now." Alice snapped back.

Darcy opened her mouth, searching for something to say back but another girl interrupted.

"Alice, what is wrong with you?" red haired woman sitting next to Darcy, asked. Darcy liked her already.

"Nothing is wrong, she looks horrible and she snores" she said, then quickly got out of the room.

Okay, so what was that?

"Don't worry about her, she is just jealous because of the things between you and Thor last night." she explained, calmly and added: "By the way my name is Natasha."

"There is nothing between me and Thor." she wanted to scream but kept her voice calm.

 _This is gonna be a long day_ , she thought as she continuning to have her breakfast.

 **LIVING ROOM**

All girls were sitting up the couches and waiting for something to happen. Seriously, they were all waiting like a miracle could happen in every minute. All of them was exicited. Then a blond, masculer man who is not Thor came to the room. He got all girls attention. Darcy was sorry for him, he was like a deer surrounded by bunch of hungry tigers right now.

"Hello ladies, my name is Steve Rogers. I am the presenter of the show." he said, the grin on his face seemingly irreplaceable

 _I think I'm in love_ , Darcy thought as she kept her face straight. But seriously, he was like a puppy in human form.

Then she saw someone came in to the room, again. Suddenly, her attention was only at him. He was wearing same damn leather pants but a different cotton v-neck. He was still stand away from cameras but who cares, he was the cinematographer. He probably could cut himself out of the scene before it got on TV. He wasn't looking at her but she knew he was thinking about her. Damn, she hoped he was thinking about her. _Behave yourself, Lewis! You are on this show for his brother, not starting a family drama_ , she thought. Then gave all of her attention to Steve Rogers.

"I know you are all exicited. So I just want to tell you that, don't be." Steve said.

Oh, okay. If you say so...

"Because all of you will spend a lot of time with Thor!"

Oh, no.

"Today, we separate you in two groups. It will be a tennis match. Winner team will go to a special romantic trip with Thor. After that Thor will select one special lady to take out to dinner with. And the other group will get another date with Thor tomorrow. So girls, don't be sorry if you are not in the winning team. But all i can say, this is a big chance to get his attention on you. So, good luck." he said, grinning.

Great, she really wanted that romantic special date with five girls and Thor! She was ready to mock about it with other girls but when she turned around all she can saw that all girls were extremely happy and excited. Whatever, she thought as she go upstairs, getting ready for a match...

 **ON THE FIELD**

Seriously, on the freaking field. That mansion had a damn field. She wasn't ready for this. She looked around, running her hands through her hair and saw that Thor was already settled on a lounge, smiling charmingly as he watched the girls. If only she could throw the damn tennis ball in his face.

She saw Loki on the head of a really big camera this time. He looked like trying to find a good aspect. She walked towards to him, quickly as she didn't want to attract attention of the other girls.

"Hey" she said, avoiding to make eye contact with him. Well after last night she promised herself to avoid him but there she was.

"Is there problem?" he asked, looked surprised as if he didn't expect her to talk to him.

"No... well yes." she hesitated.

Loki studied her for a moment then gave her amused grin before addressing her in a curious tone: "What is it?"

"I don't know how to play tennis, oh god, i can't even hit the ball" she said desperately. Then let out a small laugh before sighing "Help me, please. Break my leg or something."

Loki paused, taking a deep breath as if he knew that was coming. He put his hand on her shoulder which she didn't even notice.

"Okay, just forget the rules"

"I don't even know the rules how can I forget them" she wanted to cry.

"Listen to me, just hit the ball with your racquet when the ball comes to you, okay? Throw the ball back." he paused for a moment then added, looking throught the field, confusing: "And I don't think any girl in here knows how to play."

She threw a quick look over her shoulder, then saw that all girls apperantly hitting each other with the ball.

"This is gonna be the best tennis match ever." she heard the man coming towards to them. It was Tony Stark.

"Anyway, I should go." she said to Loki and ran to the field, Loki just stood there smirking at her.

Tony's voice cut throught his amusement: "Oh, I know that look, rock of ages. You are up to something, aren't you?"

Loki didn't say anything, the look on his face unreadable. He went back to his camera.

* * *

"Okay ladies, let's play." and Steve Roger's voice started the game.

Darcy still didn't know how to play but hell she could play it. Like really really playing it. She hadn't wanted to look stupid at first, and that's why she needed to talk to Loki, it worked. She was just hitting the ball and throwing it back when it came to her, and that was all. No, there was actually another thing: when ball came to her, she imagined as if it was Thor's charming face. It definetly worked.

At the end of the game her team won, and that was definetly something she didn't wanted. So we are going a speacial trip with Thor, right? Maybe she could ask to Loki again if he could break her leg... or neck.

"For a girl who doesn't want to be here, you are doing well" Loki said calmly, still and still challenging her.

"I do embrassing things, not dumb. Everyone could do that easily." she replied, challenge him back with a proud expression in her face.

Suddenly they heard a girl's scream, coming from the field.

"Well except Alice." she said, tried not the laugh. Then she realized Loki was recording this conversation.

"Oh my god, are we on record?" she was so not ready for this and immediately wanted to pull the words back into her mouth.

 **CAMERA ROOM 1 (Sif)**

"I don't really like her you know. She acts weird, she is not like one of us" Sif said, unable to keep the annoyence out of her voice.

 **CAMERA ROOM 2 (Alice)**

"Every person you meet is like a onion. You cut them and peel them. And this is what I am gonna do to Darcy." Alice said with rage on her voice. Loki wanted to laugh but holded himself.

 **TRIP WITH THOR**

It wasn't a trip at all, like really it wasn't even a trip. Five girls were staying at home and other 'winner' five girls were in the garden with Thor, there were candles everywhere as if this date was some kind of strange ritual. Thor was having alone time with girls. Actually, there was a clear competition in here, girls were really fighting to stay alone with him for five minutes. Darcy's team: Natasha, Sif, Jane and Felicia were already talk to him and now they were fighting with each other for the second round. Then suddenly a man grap her from shoulder, forcing her body to face with him.

"Sorry, Darcy. I haven't talked to you, yet. Shall we?" Thor asked

"Yeah, sure" she accepted his offer with a clear hesitation.

They walked to a bench, far away from the other five girls. They sat down. It was getting awkward in every minute because Thor couldn't stop looking at her face, with a very weird expression. Like he was a hopeless romantic and Darcy was the love of his life. She knew that somewhere in here Loki, Tony and a couple of guys from the crew probably were watching them, well everyone in the earth were probably watching them. Oh my god, it was so freaking embrassing because Thor probably looked every other girl like that and now she became one of those stupid girls he write down to his list. Were there a list? Who knew? She desperately searched the hidden camera with her eyes, but couldn't find it.

Suddenly, he holded her hands, forcing to her looking into his eyes. "I know you are nervous, but you shouldn't be. You know, in the beginning of the show actually there were 25 girls. But I watched their videos and eliminated them. So there were 10 girls now, this weekend there will be rose ceromony and somebody will go home." he said as if he told her a really erotic story. Seriously what was that tone of his voice? then he added: "I want to get to know all of you because as you know, I'm trying to find my wife." he smiled charmingly.

Okay, what? You are trying to find your wife? He said like as if he has a wife and his wife have an amnesia and she suddenly get lost and he tried to find her on a tv show, good job Thor, she thought.

"I'm glad your team win" he said

"Really?" she faked a smile.

"Yes, I saw you how you played tennis. You were the best, don't tell the other girls" He winked at her.

"Oh, that's because you inspired me!" she said innocently. He inspired her, she really imagined the ball as his face. God, if she could only kill herself and end this converstation.

Thor barked out a laugh, throwing his head back. "I'll tell you a secret, you inspire me too." he said, started to approaching to her.

 _'HE'LL KISS YOU. WAKE UP LEWIS! DO SOMETHING!',_ Darcy mentally screamed.

"Oh my god! Do you see this really big bee!" she hurriedly stood up and started to wave her hands in the air.

"No! Where?" Thor stood up, and he started to wave his hands in the air as well. Good, now they were too idiots shaking their arms in the air because of an imaginary bee.

Then they heard a voice, "Hey Thor, can I talk to you?" It was Jane. Thor nodded and gave a hug to Darcy before let her to leave.

Darcy started to walk towards to the mansion.

"Good move." she heard Loki's voice.

"Thank you" she replied, when she turned around to face him, she accidentally knocks into him.

"Sorry" Darcy gasped, before stepped back.

"Doesn't matter. You know next time he will be sure that there wont't be no bees." he said, Darcy could see the amusement in his green eyes.

"I will plan out something else"

"So you admit that you don't want to kiss him, and you don't actually want to be here?" he said as if he's already won their converstation. Well Darcy wouldn't gave up that easily.

"No, I'm just waiting for the right time. When finally he kisses me, he'll understand that I'm the love of his life"

He just smirked at her answer, locked his eyes on hers as if he knew what she was doing. Well, probably he knew what she was doing. That guy was like lie detector, a really hot lie detector. Oh my god, pull yourself together, Lewis.

He started to turn away but paused to throw a glance over his shoulder and said: "You'll get that time soon, tonight maybe, who knows?"

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Darcy asked but didn't get an answer.

She watched him walk away without turning back which was good because at least she may have checked out his ass. Five points to Lewis.

 **LIVING ROOM**

All girls waiting for Thor to came in. Five girls already back from the special romantic date with Thor. And now Thor was annoncing the girl who is gonna win a dinner with him. Thor and Steve came in, as girls stood up. Thor looked wonderful in his black suit. Loki and Tony came in too, still standing in their non-camera zones.

"Ladies, I had spent a wonderful day with you, now I will pick the lucky lady i will take to the dinner" he said, all girls in the room already holded their breath.

"The lady I will go out with dinner is..." Thor said, tried to make a tension in the room.

Please don't pick me, please don't, she prayed as holded her breath.

"Jane" Thor said, Jane ran towards to the Thor and gave him a hug.

Darcy stood there, shoot a angry glance at Loki for scaring her off. He just smirked, his arms crossed and glaring her up as if he was saying _'I won'_

 _Well, let the game begin_ , she thought to herself.

What both of them didn't realize was Tony Stark who was having incredibly fun while watching their staring contest.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it took so long but finally I maneged to write it. My exams have just get started and they will finish next week then hopefully I'll find more time to write it! That chapter wasn't really exactly like i wanted to it be. So the next chapter will be more intense and revealing on what happened, I promise and I'm planing to write it about next week. So please review and let me know what do you think! Thank you so much for favs and reviews by the way, you made me so happy!

 **Chapter 4 - The Traitor ( Part 1 )**

 **5 Weeks Ago**

"I can't believe you ask me to do this!" Thor yelled, he roared with thunder. On the other hand his father didn't look so impressed or scared. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't ask you, I demand you!" Odin said, his voice was even sharper than before. He stopped and took a deep breath before completing his words. "Look, son. I don't have much time as you can see I am an old man. Our company, my legacy will be yours when I die. The only thing I want from you is you to be married."

Thor loved his father, he really loved and even when he was a kid, he wanted to be just like him. He wanted to rule their family company like his father, like his grandfathers... This was his dream. And his dream didn't include marriage.

"You have one year, and if you don't marry, the council of company will select his own president."

"You can't do this! What about Loki? Why can't you leave the company to him? He is my brother and if I can't have the company, it must be his right!" Thor couldn't control his anger anymore. This argument was full of nonsense and he couldn't find the strenght to fight with it anymore.

"I will and I can. I am your father. On the other hand your brother can't rule this company because my own reasons, don't you dare to question me!" he roared.

That was it. That was the end of the argument. And no one can change his idea. Thor would get married for his own sake, for the sake of company, for the sake of his brother.

2 days later, Thor met up with his old friend from collage; Tony Stark. And then he gave him the brillant idea.

"So your father told you to get married but didn't tell you how to find the perfect wife huh?" he took a sipped from his alcohol and smirked.

"I don't want perfect wife, I don't even want find a wife." Thor said, desperately.

"But you want to piss off your father, don't you?" Tony asked, Thor could say he was up to something... like always.

"Who doesn't?" he said, basically.

"Well, my friend. I have a perfect idea"

And that's how Thor became the Hollywood's New Bachelor.

 **3 Weeks Ago**

"You are an idiot, why would you want to do that?" Loki was furious. He was furious the fact that his idiot brother was going on a TV show for finding perfect wife and he was even more furious that Thor will not leave the company to him. He was even becoming the The Bachelor and making himself looking like a fool for becoming the president of the company.

"It was for the best." Thor said.

"And what do you want from me?" Loki asked, hissing.

"I want you to be on the show, with me. Tony said you can be the cinematographer. I want your knowledge and suggestions when I'm selecting my wife."

"It is not like buying a new car, Thor. Don't be ridiculus" Loki said, laughing because of anger.

"It is not but it is the only way. So if you really care about me, you must support me." Thor said.

"I don't think you understand. You know that there is a traitor in our company who tries to cut out our financial sources using illegal ways. We don't need that kind of drama. We need to find the traitor before both of us go to the prison" Loki said, clearly trying to make his brother understand.

"I'll take care of this when I become the president. Now are you with me or not?" Thor said.

* * *

 **Present**

Darcy was happy, seriously she was so happy for Jane. If anyone deserved this kind of love, it was Jane. But can she describe that as love? It was a TV show and everything was fake but still in the deppest down of her heart Darcy actually wanted Thor to say her name. She didn't like Thor, she didn't even wanted to be here but to be the chosen one for once would be nice. Okay, she was freaked out because Loki clearly implied that Thor could chose her tonight, but wouldn't it be nice... to be chosen. Hope was the worst thing ever.

She watched Thor and Jane left the mansion with a smile.

"Oh god, I hope she didn't get the rose tonight" Sif said.

"I know, right?" Felicia said, shaking her head.

 _And drama goes on_ , she throught. She didn't have time for this kind of talks. She went to the backyard and hoped Loki would follow her, without his camera. A few minutes later she heard footsteps behind her.

"You know if you want to talk to me, you don't have to go to the backyard and watching the stars. You can just come to me and say that you want to talk."

 _Yeap,_ he followed her, and his jerk attitude came with him. She didn't even have to turn around and look at his face to see his mischievous smile. It could be felt even ten miles away.

"I don't want to talk to you." she said, then added "Like ever."

It was a obvious lie and Loki half-laughed. "Why? The fact that you didn't get a date from Thor broke your heart? "

"Actually yes." she paused for a moment. "Yes, it did sting but didn't shatter my world" she laughed. "Weren't you supposed to be in Thor's date? You are the cinematographer."

"They can live one day without me, I guess. I'm not the only cinematographer by the way I am more like the head of the cinematographers" he said, shoted her a playful look.

"I see..." she said. "So what do you think? Do you think Jane will win his heart tonight?"

She felt he was coming next to her, pausing once he was close enough to Darcy to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, if he is smart enough, he will choose you in the end." he smiled then stepped back, their eyes were locked up each other, again. Being alone with him making her nerveous, everytime but again she wanted to get some alone time with him. It had been only two days but she was feeling a weird connection and it drove her crazy.

She was an idiot, first she had joined this reality show for a bet, second she had felt really rejected after Thor went to dinner with Jane and now she was crazy about Thor's brother.

"Why are you like this? Why are you doing this?" she asked desperately, still gazing his green eyes.

It caused Loki to laugh a little. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." he replied.

Suddenly, his hand slips around her waist, he was leaning down and his lips were so close and she just wanted to see what he tasted like. So freaking much. Even thought she knew that she would live to regret it.

Darcy was about the make the final move when he paused. Then suddeny, suddenly, he let her. Didn't say anything, he just walked out of the backyard, not looking back.

 _What the hell,_ she throught as she started to feel cold for the first time she was in the backyard.

 **Next Morning**

Darcy couldn't see Loki anywhere, other five girls had gone to having breakfast with Thor and now she was having breakfast, listening Jane's date.

"It was amazing, I think we have a connection like... a really wonderful connection. I think he felt it too. We had dinner on the top of a skyscraper. It was the most wonderful day of my life."

"Did you kiss him?" Sif asked, but she looked as if she really didn't want to know.

Jane nodded her head, cheerfully.

"Did you got the rose?" Natasha asked, curiously.

Jane nodded her head again, even more cheerfully then before.

"Oh my god you're so lucky..." all girls said at once.

Darcy was just playing with her breakfast with her fork and thinking about last night. Everthing was weird and she wanted to kill herself.

 **NEXT WEEK ON THE HOLLYWOOD'S NEW BACHELOR**

"The rose ceremony will be start in a few minutes." Steve said. "Somebody will go home."

* * *

Camera Room (Alice)

"She is up to someting, I don't think she belongs here and I think Thor knows it too."

* * *

"Wait, what are you doing in here?" Darcy asked

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" Natasha threw her a dead stare.

* * *

"Someone in the show, is planning something. It is about the company " Loki said

"You are being paranoid. All of the girls and the crew are pretty normal. In this show, there will be always some crazy shit. You'll get use to it" Tony said calmly.

"This is not about the show" Loki said, try to control his anger.

"Yeah, this is about her, isn't it?" Tony asked, knowing the answer already.

 **IT'S ALL ON THE NEW EPISODE OF THE HOLLYWOOD'S NEW BACHELOR**


End file.
